


Das kleine Herz

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood Memories, Friendship/Love, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er öffnete die Augen.





	Das kleine Herz

**Author's Note:**

> Vorhin gab es hier ein Gewitter. Später schien dann wieder die Sonne, und ich habe ein wenig die Wolken beobachtet. Dann ist mir diese kleine Geschichte hier eingefallen.
> 
> Es gibt Momente, in denen ich geliebte Menschen, die nicht mehr da sind, ganz besonders vermisse, in denen ich ganz besonders stark an sie denken muss. Vorhin, als mir auch die Geschichte eingefallen ist, war wieder so ein Moment. Ich habe geweint und geweint, der Schmerz wollte raus. Jetzt habe ich mich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt, wäre ja auch blöd gewesen, wenn ich vor lauter Tränen nicht mehr den Bildschirm gesehen hätte. ;-)
> 
> Ich möchte diese Geschichte gerne allen widmen, die jemanden vermissen. ♥

Boerne schloss seine Augen und streckte alle viere von sich. Er war papsatt, obwohl er natürlich bedeutend weniger als Thiel gegessen hatte.  
Thiel. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Zuerst hatte Thiel natürlich gegrummelt und so getan, als wäre er von der Idee, gemeinsam picknicken zu gehen, ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Wenige Minuten später hatte Thiel dann aber zugegeben, dass er die Idee eigentlich doch ganz gut fand. Na ja, so halb zugegeben hatte er es zumindest. _„Na gut, wenn Sie unbedingt wollen, komme ich halt mit.“_

Und nun lagen sie hier zusammen auf der Decke, nachdem sie allerlei Köstlichkeiten zu sich genommen hatten.

 

„Gucken Sie mal, Boerne. Die große Wolke da sieht aus wie ein Auto.“

Für eine halbe Sekunde zuckte er zusammen. Es war komisch, was so wenige harmlose Worte manchmal in einem auslösen konnten. In diesem Fall Schmerz und Freude zugleich.

_„Guck mal, Karl-Friedrich.“ Sein Vater deutet mit dem Zeigefinger in den Himmel hinauf. „Die Wolke sieht aus wie ein großer dicker Bär.“_

_„Stimmt.“ Er nickt und strahlt. „Schau mal Papa, die längliche Wolke dahinten sieht aus wie eine Blume.“_

_„Ja, genau, wie eine Rose. Oh, und die da rechts wie ein Hase.“_

_„Wie ein Hase? Also, ich weiß nicht Papa. Für mich ist das eher ein Hund.“_

_„Das ist eindeutig ein Hase, Karl-Friedlich.“_

_„Niemals, die Ohren sind doch viel zu kurz.“_

_Sein Vater lacht leise. „In Ordnung, dann einigen wir uns darauf, dass das ein Hund ist.“_

„Das Wolkenspiel“ hatten sie es genannt. Manchmal hatten sie die Wolken stundenlang beobachtet. Sein Vater und er. Gott, jahrelang hatte er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Jahrelang hatte niemand mehr mit ihm Wolken beobachtet.

 

Er öffnete die Augen. „Ich sehe kein Auto, Thiel. Welche Wolke meinen Sie denn?“

„Na, die da.“ Thiel deutete mit dem Finger auf die Wolke, die er meinte.

„Sie finden, dass die aussieht wie ein Auto?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Nun ja, mit sehr sehr viel Fantasie vielleicht.“

„Und die da links sieht aus wie 'ne Kuh, oder was meinen Sie, Herr Professor?“

„Wie eine Kuh? Ich bitte Sie, Herr Thiel, ich weiß nicht, welche Kühe Sie so kennen, aber die ich bisher gesehen habe, hatten nun wirklich absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Wolke.“

Thiel lachte leise. „Wie sieht die Wolke denn für Sie aus?“

„Nun ja, ein wenig wie ein Tiger, würde ich sagen.“

„Wie ein Tiger? Na ja, ich weiß nicht ...“

Sie beobachteten die Wolken eine ganze Weile, und mal waren sie sich einigermaßen einig, was die Optik betraf, manchmal gar nicht.

Plötzlich entdeckte er sie. Beinahe hätte er sie übersehen, weil sie neben den anderen großen Wolken ein wenig unscheinbar wirkte. „Sehen Sie die ganz kleine Wolke da hinten links, Thiel?“

„Ja, die sehe ich.“

„Und? Wie sieht die für Sie aus?“ Jetzt war er gespannt.

Thiel antwortete nicht sofort, überlegte wohl erst. „Könnte mit viel Fantasie ein Herz sein.“

„Ja, es ist ein Herz.“ Er freute sich, weil Thiel das Gleiche wie er sah. Ein Herz. „Ein kleines Herz.“

„Ja, ein kleines Herz. Irgendwie sieht es ein bisschen ... mitgenommen aus, oder?“

„Ja, ein kleines und ein bisschen mitgenommenes Herz.“ Er beobachtete das kleine und ein bisschen mitgenommene Herz dabei, wie es langsam weiter zog. Und plötzlich verschwamm das kleine und ein bisschen mitgenommene Herz vor seinen Augen. 

Als er wieder klar sah, war das kleine und ein bisschen mitgenommene Herz verschwunden. Und Thiel hielt seine Hand.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

Er drehte seinen Kopf in Thiels Richtung. „Wollen wir das vielleicht ... wiederholen?

„Das mit den Wolken?“

„Ja.“

„Ja.“ Thiel drückte seine Hand etwas fester. „Das wiederholen wir.“

„Schön, ich freue mich darauf.“ Ja, er freute sich. Es gab wieder jemanden, mit dem er Wolken beobachten konnte.


End file.
